


Memorable

by hutchynstarsk



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchynstarsk/pseuds/hutchynstarsk
Summary: Kid...and all-you-can-eat.
Kudos: 4





	Memorable

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: https://aliassmithjones.livejournal.com/124858.html

MEMORABLE  
by Allie  
  
  
  
  
Heyes nodded to Kid’s plate. “How come you’re not eating a big breakfast?”  
  
Kid’s mouth was full, but he ate slowly, making his food last. He’d only ordered toast and coffee, and was chewing thoroughly.  
  
Kid swallowed and nodded to the counter. “See that sign? I’m gonna do it.”  
  
“What? Try the ‘All You Can Eat’ Lunch special?” Heyes grinned and raised his cup of coffee to his mouth. “I kind of figured you were, but that doesn’t explain why you’re eating such a small breakfast.”  
  
“Sure it does. The lunch is more expensive for all you can eat. So I’ll eat less now, and I’ll be extra hungry at lunch. I’ll be sure to eat my money’s worth.”  
  
Heyes smirked. “That _sounds_ good, but you know how proddy you get on an empty stomach. You sure you can wait till lunch?” He sipped his coffee, and his eyes twinkled at Kid. “Besides, I’d back you against any comers eating your money’s worth—big breakfast or not.”  
  
Kid gave a dismissive, grumpy shrug and finished off his toast, slowly.  
  
#  
  
Heyes looked at his friend, whose cheek’s were stuffed full like a greedy squirrel’s. Then Heyes glanced towards the register where the sign advertising the diner’s special new ‘all you can eat lunch’ was propped. The owners of the diner, a husband and wife team, kept bringing out more food—and casting worried glances in Kid Curry’s direction.  
  
Heyes leaned forward. “Thaddeus, that’s your third plate of steak. Why don’t you think about leaving some food in the building? You’re embarrassing me.”  
  
Kid continued to chew slowly, steadily, stubbornly. He gave Heyes a narrow-eyed look. After swallowing, he spoke. “I aim to get my money’s worth. It was two dollars. Besides, you’re hardly eating anything.”  
  
“I had some food and it was good, but I’m full now. I think I got my money’s worth—lots of variety, good hot cooking, and fresh pie!”  
  
“I ain’t got to the pie yet. I’ve got more steak to eat first. Then potatoes. Then that bread pudding and those tamales.” He nodded back towards the counter where food was spread out and patrons headed over to dish it for themselves. The diner had made loads of food in preparation for the crowd at lunch time. Still, it didn’t seem to be stretching as far as they’d expected, what with Kid Curry in the room.  
  
Kid took a big bite of a hot buttered roll and chewed. His eyes fell shut briefly. Then he went back to cutting steak. Kid didn’t appear to notice the worried looks from the owners of the diner, but Heyes certainly did. He leaned forward and hissed, “Thaddeus, you’re making a spectacle of us. You’re making us—memorable.”  
  
“I am not,” said Kid, his eyes stubborn slits. “Besides, are you makin’ us ‘memorable’ if you win at cards?”  
  
“Winning at cards isn’t the same as eating these folks out of house and home.” Heyes gestured to the worried-looking owners.  
  
Most of the other patrons were slowing down, but Kid was still going strong.  
  
“I ain’t full, Heyes. Mind your own business!” He headed back to the table.  
  
And he ate till he was full, despite Heyes’ admonishment.  
  
After the meal, Heyes rose and strode towards the couple, pulling out his money. “My friend ate extra,” he said. “We don’t mind paying more.” He gave them his best charming, nice-guy smile.  
  
“Yes we do,” muttered Kid. He gave Heyes a glare.  
  
They left the restaurant together, Kid loosening his trousers and belt. “Shouldn’t have had to pay extra,” he grumbled.  
  
“Seemed like the polite thing to do.” Heyes hooked his thumbs through his belt loop as he strolled cheerfully along. “Besides, we can afford it.”  
  
“Yeah, for now!”  
  
“We’ll afford it even better when I win at poker tonight.”  
  
Kid’s mouth twisted in a skeptical, disapproving frown. “I don’t know, Joshua. Aren’t you afraid you’ll make us _memorable_?”  
  
“Well, Thaddeus, I reckon not. You ate like it was your last meal. I certainly don’t intend to play poker like it’s my last game.”  
  
Kid cast him a look, opened his mouth, changed his mind, shut it and shook his head.  
  
“Yep, you’re the memorable one,” said Heyes. He spread his hands in the air as if outlining a big sign. “’The Day Thaddeus Jones Ate the Town.’”  
  
Kid said “Hmph.” Then they walked in silence for several minutes, heading back towards their hotel room and the waiting cigars.  
  
Kid turned to Heyes, frowning. “Anyway, whatever gave you the notion that it was bad to be known for eating? Why, I bet someday they’ll have eating contest right here in this town, and if I entered, I’d win.”  
  
Heyes glanced at him. “Eating contests? You mean like the ones at fairs, seeing who can eat a pie the fastest?”  
  
“No, seeing who can eat the most pies in the fastest time. Like if you give people five minutes to eat, the man with the most pies eaten wins. And it would be me.”  
  
Heyes snorted.  
  
“What now?” Kid’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You don’t think I could do it?”  
  
“Oh, I know you could do it, Thaddeus.” He snickered. “I’m—just picturing you…with pie all over your face…and your hat…and your gun. Better let me hold your gun when you try it,” he added with a mock-serious face.  
  
Kid’s eyes narrowed to slits. “You know something? If they ever have a wise-ass contest, _you’d_ win.”  
  
  
  
<<<< end >>>>


End file.
